


A Light to Keep The Monsters Away

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🧵Coraline🧵 [7]
Category: Coraline (2009), Coraline - All Media Types, Coraline - Neil Gaiman
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Aged-Up Character(s), Best Friends, Black Cats, Candy, Epic Friendship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Night, Halloween fun, Jack-o'-lanterns, Light Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Monster Movies, Movie Night, Other, Popcorn, Protection Against Evil, Pumpkins, Romantic Friendship, The Cat Acts Like Coraline's His Kitten, halloween movie night, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: It's been years since Coraline has seen anything from The Beldam that doesn't mean that the memories have disappeared and that doesn't mean that Coraline doesn't still have a small bit of fear.Can an old Halloween tradition help ease that fear just a little?
Relationships: Coraline Jones & Wybie Lovat, Coraline Jones/Wybie Lovat, The Cat & Coraline Jones, The Cat & Wybie Lovat
Series: 🧵Coraline🧵 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Light to Keep The Monsters Away

**Author's Note:**

> Now before anyone starts reading Coraline is about eighteen to nineteen in this story honestly I could decide what age she should be. Wybie is the same way he's about eighteen to nineteen in this so you guys can pick whichever age works for you.
> 
> I know Coraline is a total badass but I'm sure she still has some fear of The Beldam, I mean what she went through isn't really something you can just get over. She went to a magical realm where a crazy spider witch tried to sew buttons in her eyes to take her soul and when she said no the witch took her parents.
> 
> I'm pretty sure everyone in this fandom at least a little bit scarred from this movie so just imagine how Coraline must feel.
> 
> I've also made the cat some kind of magical creature, I don't know why the idea just came to me while writing this.
> 
> Sorry for rambling a bit I just felt the need to explain a few things.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🎃🕷️🧡🕸️🍁🖤

Coraline looked at the pumpkin before her, watching the flame inside flicker and bind as she did. She could feel the warmth of Cat rubbing against her leg. She didn’t acknowledge him for a moment until she pulled her gaze away from the jack-o’-lantern and looked out into the star covered night.

“Do you ever wonder if she’s still alive?” Coraline asked him, keeping her eyes on the darkness outside even though the evil she was speaking of had once been inside her own home.

She heard a soft “churr” come from down beside her and though no words filled the air she understood perfectly what he meant.

“I know magic never truly dies,” Coraline whispered softly, her eyes still on the darkness outside. “I know it only weakens,” She said, sadness clouding her eyes as she took a deep breath letting the slight smell of smoke from the candle in her jack-o’-lantern fill her lungs. “I know she’s not really dead but for people like her, for people like you, is she as good as dead?” She asked as she finally pulled her gaze away from the outside world to look down at her friend who had been with her for so long and who had been through so much with her.

The Cat looked up at the young woman he had watched grow up before his sharp blue eyes. He felt the usual feeling of protectiveness wash over him as he stared up into her eyes, eyes that had nearly been stolen away so many years ago.

Coraline waited to see what he would do and as usual, his answer came in the form of him rubbing against her leg with a few meows here and there. Again no words left him, not as they had in the other world, but Coraline knew that he was trying to make her feel better in his own way.

She shifted her legs a little so he could make a figure out between them, which he liked to do when he knew she was upset.

Coraline let another sigh leave her as she looked away from the black cat that she cared for so dearly and looked back at the jack-o’-lantern before her. The face she had carved into it was hardly anything special, but it had been fun to do. Her gaze stayed on the candle as the flame grew a little bit bigger, causing the light that came from the flame to reflect in her eyes.

“You’re old, right?” Coraline asked the Cat below her who at her words quickly nipped at her leg in annoyance. She laughed slightly at the feeling of his teeth carefully biting into her skin. She knew it wasn’t to hurt her, but it was to show her that he was annoyed by her words. “Is that a yes?” She asked, which earned her another painless bite.

The second bite is what brought her eyes back to him, only to meet his glaring gaze as she looked at him. It didn’t bother her though, and she only smiled back at his glare, which slowly turned back to the usual half-lid look that he gave her most of the time. Coraline often thought that the look made him look like a parent who was constantly getting his child out of trouble.

“The reason I ask is that of this old tradition that’s supposed to be used on All Hallows’ Eve,” Coraline explained as she looked down at him with eyes that reflected his own expression. “You know the tradition that states you have to light a jack-o’-lantern to scare bad things away,” She said softly, noting how she sounded somewhat like a child when the words left her mouth. “Is there any truth to that?” She asked as she kept her eyes on him, waiting to see what he would do.

Coraline looked at her friend, who just stared up at her with big blue eyes that she knew shouldn’t be a thing.

“I don’t know how old you are, all I know is that you’ve been around for a long time,” Coraline said gently as she looked at him still. “And I know that you’ve learned a lot of stuff since you’ve been around so long,” She whispered, feeling a little silly for the things she was saying, but he knew that what she was saying wasn’t silly to him. “I know it won’t work in here, not when the door is over there,” She said to him as he leaned against her leg. “But because of you of I know there are other things out there, other things that go bump in the night,” She explained as she moved away from the carved up pumpkin to get a better look at him.

She looked at him and waited once again as she tried to read his expression, but unlike all the other times, she noted that it was harder to read him this time. Over the past few years, they had grown closer to one another, so close that Coraline almost always knew what he was thinking, this time though she couldn’t figure it out.

After a few seconds, he rubbed against her leg once more, letting out soft purring which made Coraline relax. It was strange how she knew that his purring meant everything was going to be okay.

“Thanks, that makes me feel better,” Coraline said as she moved away from the window and kneeled down next to him. “Wybie should be over in a bit with candy so we can watch stupid horror movies for our Halloween date night just like we did last year,” She said as she reached up to gently pet her friend as she spoke of her boyfriend. “You wanna help me make popcorn while we wait?” She asked, already knowing the answer as she felt him lean into her hair touch.

Coraline smiled as she stayed on the ground, petting him for a little longer before she pulled her hand back from his soft purrs. She smiled and giggled at the glare he gave her, but that didn’t last long as she reached down and picked him up before she pushed herself off of the ground.

She held him close to her chest as she started towards the kitchen she let her hold on him loosen as he began to crawl up her upper arm and shoulder. Before long he was wrapped around her shoulders and neck like he usually was when she walked around their home.

Coraline smiled as she felt the warmth coming off of him and the vibrations of his purrs making her feel safer than she had before.

As she went to the cupboard to get the packs of popcorn out, she made a silent note to herself though to not blow the jack-o’-lantern out.

**Author's Note:**

> Autumn Question
> 
> Harry Potter vs (Halloweentown): Halloweentown 100% all the way! You can't beat that movie! I've never really enjoyed Harry Potter honestly. I don't have any clue why since I love everything to do with magic and a fantasy realm it's just never seemed interesting to me. Then again I like more of the horror fantasy type of stuff so maybe that's it.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Questions create by @autumn-ardor
> 
> Post Link: https://autumnal-ardor.tumblr.com/post/176913494580/autumn-would-you-rather
> 
> Creators Blog: https://autumnal-ardor.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is just something that I thought would be fun to do so I hope you do to at least a little.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🎃🕷️🧡🕸️🍁🖤


End file.
